Feelings Of Love And Fate For Wolf-Prolog-
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Wolf adalah manusia percobaan pada masa tersebut,di ciptakan untuk menjadi alat pemerintah yang tidak hanya kuat namun juga kebal hukum, mereka ada ,berbaur dengan manusia lainnya, mengintai membunuh siapa pun yang melanggar pemerintah, tanpa ampun dan mereka tak mempunyai hati dan rasa cinta itu lah wolf./ EXO X OC / RnR PLEASE


**Title : **Feelings Of Love And Fate For Wolf [Prolog] |

**Cast** : All exo member | Alice Kim || **Genre : **Angst, Friendship, Mystery, Action, Fantasy, Supranatural,AU, Crime

**Rating **: PG-17 || **Length : **Universe / Series

**Disclaimer **: The Story ©100% my idea. Don't be plagiarism, or copy my fanfic. cast isn't mine but god's mine and his parents' mine.

_Note : Ff ini menceritakan tentang masa depan dunia pada tahun 2050 (semoga kita masih hidup di dunia ini )*eeaa!* DAN JELAS INI SEMUA HANYA __KARANGAN AUTHOR!_

-The Evolusion-

Di dunia yang mulai tua ini, banyak sekali kejahatan yang tak pernah di duga sebelumnya, kejahatan yang di buat oleh penghuni dunia itu sendiri , yaitu manusia, mereka bahkan tak menghiraukan tantang apa yang akan mereka pertaruhkan, tentang apa yang mereka pegang, tentang apa yang mereka hapuskan, mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana mereka bisa hidup tenang tampa tantangan di dunia ini, bagaimana mereka bisa hidup seakaan hidup adalah selamanya, bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang mereka ingin kan.

Seoul, sebuah kota metropolitan yang lumayan terkenal di dunia tentang budaya dan juga seni yang ia hasil kan, itu pada zaman dulu tahun 2013, sekarang kita bercerita tentang dunia padah tahun 2050 di mana semuanya sudah mulai berubah, alat elektronik merajai seluruh dunia, manusia hanya duduk menekan suatu tombol dan akan mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan, semuanya ada manfaatnya kita tak perlu bergerak terlalu banyak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, namun di era ini lah semuanya hancur! Yang miskin bertambah miskin yang kaya bertambah kaya, polusi udara meningkat, dan lebih buruknya ke jahatan yang semakin merajarela, pembunuhan di mana-mana pencurian adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari, perjudian dan pejualan manusia sebagai budak, dan makanan sehari hari adalah narkoba dan obat terlarang lainnya, club malam di setiap sudut kota.

Dan di Seoul ini lah Ada sebuah organisasi bernama _Phantom_, sebuah organisasi legal yang bebas di Negara itu, walau ia membunuh orang tidak akan terkena sangsi dan ataupun ia membunuh hanya karna nafsu belaka, karna_ Phantom_ adalah organisasi pelidung pemerintah yang beranggota 12 manusia setengah serigala yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural, yang biasa di sebut dengan WOLF.

Wolf adalah manusia percobaan pada masa tersebut,di ciptakan untuk menjadi alat pemerintah yang tidak hanya kuat namun juga kebal hukum, mereka akan membunuh siapa saja, tak memandang bulu tak peduli di mana, jika orang orang itu melanggar hukum. Penciptaan wolf dengan cara mencampurkan gen serigala dan gen manusia, sebenarnya ada beratus wolf yang sudah di lepaskan namun, tak berhasil mereka mati sia-sia karna mendapatkan kekuatan yang berlebihan sehingga tubuh manusianya tidak dapat berfungsi dan berjalan dengan baik, dan sekarang _Phantom_ mempunyai 12 wolf yang masih beroperasi, mereka ada ,berbaur dengan manusia lainnya, mengintai membunuh siapa pun yang melanggar pemerintah, tanpa ampun dan mereka tak mempunyai hati dan rasa cinta itu lah wolf.

-Assemble-

-Seoul 24:00 P.m-

Suram satu kata yang sangat tepat untuk kota Seoul malam ini, angin malam bertiup membuat beberapa dedaunan kering jatuh di bawa angin, suara lolongan anjing dan suara burung gagak hitam yang menunggu orang mati untuk menjadi santapan makan malam,dan juga bulan purnama yang tertutup awan hitam, namun dari kejauhan tampak seorang lelaki berbadan tegap sedang membawa mayat, ya itu mayat lelaki, dengan tangan dan kaki sudah tak ada lagi, tampa ampun sang lelaki bersurai merah marun itu menyeret mayat dan banyak sekali meninggalkan darah sepanjang jalan.

*brrukk!* di pinggir sungai dengan santainya ia membuang mayat itu, yang di sambut oleh beberapa gagak yang langsung menyantap makan malamnya.

"Kalau kau tak punya uang ya berkerja! Bukannya mencuri dasar payah!" ketus sang lelaki tadi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat awan hitam beranjak dari bulan purnama mata lelaki itu bersniar dan dengan jelas tampak di lengannya bertuliskan "_raised by wolves_" dan sekarang kita bisa pastikan bawa lelaki tadi adalah salah satu dari wolf.

*tap..tap..* suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas di sebuah gang sempit tampa penerangan, langkakh kaki sang lelaki serigala tadi, matanya yang tajam menantap setiap sudut gang kecil itu, walau gang ini sering di lewatinya belum tentu gang tersebut aman kan, tak ada salahnya untuk berwaspada di dunia yang mulai tak stabil ini, waspada dari..

*basth!* seperti orang yang ingin menggangu dengan cara menakuti dan ingin menusukan kuku tajamnya ke leher sang lelaki tadi, namun dia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan seraya menyerka tangan itu dari lehernya.

"Cih... hentikan bermain-main.. Kai..." ketusnya, lalu terus berjalan meninggalkan sang lelaki usil yang di panggil Kai tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan di belakang sang lelaki dingin yang hanya bisa bergumam kesal dengan keberadaan Kai di belakangnya.

"Hei... Tao.. kenapa kita dikumpulkan...?" tanya Kai yang mulai membuka suara. Namun lelaki dingin bernama Tao itu tak menjawab apa-apa. Melihat reaksi Tao si penanya hanya bisa mengendus kesal atas prilaku sang partner.

"Kita di kumpulkan oleh Guard yang baru..." jawab Tao yang akhirnya berbicara.

"Eh! Memangnya Guard yang kemarin kenapa..?"

"Entah..."

Mereka menghentikan acara mengobrol yang tak efektif itu saat tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, lalu kedua lelaki tampan tadi memasuki rumah yang di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan berjas hitam dan memakai kacamata. Tak lupa lelaki berambut violet muda yang sedang duduk sambil meminum anggur di sofa.

"Kalian... terlambat..." ketusnya, Tao dan Kai memutar bola matanya bosan lelaki yang satu itu memang agak aneh padahal baru mereka bertiga yang datang ke tempat itu malah ia berkata bahwa mereka terlambat.

"Huh... kau tak lihat kita masih bertiga...!" protes Kai seraya duduk di samping lelaki bernama Luhan itu. Sedangkan Tao hanya melirik sebentar lalu duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

"Kau habis membunuh orang ya...?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin, Tao melirik dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu sebuah senyuman menakutkan terlukis di bibir Tao sebagai ganti jawaban akan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Cih... dasar.." decih Luhan dan langsung beralih meminum anggurnya yang sedari tadi ter abaikan.

*Brrrraaakkkk!* Suara pintu yang di banting oleh seseorang sontak mengejutkan seluruh orang yang ada disana, lalu seorang lelaki paruh baya yang penuh dengan darah berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu tak lupa di belakangnya seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan santai mendekati lelaki paruh baya tadi, dan ini bisa di bilang mereka berdua sedang kejar-kejaran. Lalu sang lelaki tinggi dengan cepat meremas kepala korbanya itu dan

#Grooowwww!# api yang sangat besar membakar lelaki paruh baya tadi hingga menjadi abu, bahkan tak ada bekas terbakarnya, kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan, lalu dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju ke tiga orang yang sedang melihat pemanandangan yang mungkin sudah setiap hari mereka lihat.

"Hai... maaf terlambat..." saut lelaki tinggi tadi seraya duduk di sebelah Luhan dan langsung menyambar botol anggur lalu menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas, lelaki itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan berapa anehnya tatapan Luhan dan Kai terhadapnya, kalau Tao dia takkakan memikirkan hal kecil semacam tadi. (baiklah Hal besar mungkin)

"Yak! Chanyeol.. kau bisa tidak kalau membunuh itu di luar sajaa!" protes Kai yang merasakan bahwa kejadian tadi terlampau berlebihan untuknya, sedangkan si pemilik nama hanya bisa diam sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan Kai, malah ia lebih tertarik dengan Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi meja.

"Hei.. Tao.. lama tak bertemu... kau masih saja pendiam ya..." sapa Chanyeol bisa dikatakan dengan sok akrab, namun yang di sapa hanya melirik sekilas dan diam, mereka ber tiga(Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol) menghela nafas melihat tingka Tao yang terlalu dingin, memang kalau sudah dengan Tao suasana jadi hening dan di penuhi aura hitam lain halnya dengan dia... lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, lelaki tinggi dengan mata yang tajam wajahnya memang tenang tampa ekspresi, tapi ia malah membuat suana seperti tempat penunggu kematian karna dia selalu membawa sebuah gunting di tangannya.

"Sehun..? kau selalu membuat kami merinding.."

"..." lelaki bernama Sehun itu hanya diam dan mengambil anggur dan menuangkannya di gelas.

Beberapa detik datang lah dua orang yang amat berisik, sebenarnya hanya satu yang berisik, lelaki dengan tinggi rata rata berambut coklat dan lelaki dengan wajah yang tenang berambut hitam lumayan pendek.

"Apa ada guard yang baru ya..? wahh aku tak sabar..! ngomong ngomong kenapa guard kita yang lama mengundurkan diri ya..? heeh..? Suho...? kenapa..?" tanya lelaki itu panjang lebar yang membuat lelaki bernama Suho yang berjalan di depanya langsung memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itu karna kau sangat cerewet! Oh ayo lah Baekhyun! Bisakah kau tak berbicara panjang satu hari saja semua orang butuh ketenangan..! dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu..!" ketus Suho seraya mengacak ngacak rambut hitamnya, Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya merasakesal atas jawaban Suho.

"Aisshh! Bukanya itu gara gara kau terlalu baik..!"

"Aku sadis! Aku bisa saja menenggelamkan mu di closet kamar mandi..!"

"Haah.. aku tak takut... Suho bodoh..."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Mereka berdua berteriak-teriak di ruangan itu membuat semua wolf yang ada di sana hanya bisa diam dengan mulut ternaganga, bahkan aura Tao yang hitam tadi sudah di doroang dengan aura shalalala oleh Baekhyun dan Suho yang masih asik dengan pembicaraan tak penting mereka.

"Mereka masih tetap ribut ya..." desis Kai, yang di barengi dengan anggukan dari Luhan dan Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun dan Tao hanya mengabaikan mereka semua, dengan tatapan "itu bukan urusan ku".

"Haah... aku tak begitu suka kalau berkumpul...suasanannya sangat mengerikan apa lagi kalau ada..." Baekhyun menghentikan kata-akatanya saat melihat ke empat rekannya telah berkumpul di ruangan tengah. "kalau ada Tao dan Sehun...haah mereka sudah datang rupanya haiii...~~!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya yang di balas dengan keheningan, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa garing dan duduk di sofa, ia menghitung jumblah mereka semua.

"Ehh enam orang..? dasar pasti mereka semua terlambat...khkukhu..."

"Kau juga terlambat Baekhyun..." ketus Luhan yang membuat lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil tersenyum garing, dan setelah itu semua suasana kembali seperti biasa suram.

Hingga sebuah lolongan serigala terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan, tampak Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertaruang, matanya bergerak ke setiap tempat dan wala! seekor serigala meloncat dari pintu masuk, serigala itu berlari kencang dan menerkam lelaki itu, namun saat Baekhyun tergeletak di lantai ia bukan di tindih oleh seekor serigala melainkan seorang lelaki tampan.

"A...aa... Chen beratt! Berat!.. berat..."

"Hehe... maaf.." ucap sang lelaki bernama Chen, seraya berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun untuk beranjak duduk, Chen menatap mereka semua dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Haah..."helaan nafas terdengar dari ke 5 orang di dalam ruangan (minus Baekhyun dan Chen) sepertinya Chen sukses membuat ke 5 parternya tersebut merasa terancam dan lumayan terkejut dengan serangan Chen terhadap Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau sendirian saja Chen..?" tanya Kai, Chen menggeleng lalu menujuk pintu saat itu juga lah dua orang dengan wajah dingin mereka memasuki ruangan, seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang lalu lelaki dengan tinggi sedang membawa seorang ah tidak itu mayat. Dengan santinya ia menghempaskan mayat lelaki itu ke lantai lalu saat Kai menjentikan jarinya mayat tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Aku benar benar tak menyukaaiii tempat ini..!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya lalu menhempaskan dirinya di sofa dan meneguk habis angur, sepertinya hanya Baekhyun lah yang akan protes jika terjadi pembunuhan masal di ruangan tersebut. Semua yang melihat tinggkah Baekhyun hanya diam mencoba tak menghiraukan lelaki yang terbilang berisik itu.

"Baik lah karna Kyungsoo dan Kris sudah datang kita tingga menunggu 2 orang la_"

"Apa maksud mu.. aku sejak tadi di sini..." suara yang datar dan suram membuat semua yang ada di situ terkejut bahkan Baekhyun tersedak minuman, lelaki berbadan mungil dengan wajah datarnya entah sejak kapan berada di sana, bahkan Kai yang biasa menghilang tak terlalu mengagetkan orang seperti itu.

"Oh.. ya ampun kau mengagetkan ku Xiumin!..!" teriak Kai seraya memegangi dadanya mungkin jantung Kai hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya.

"Baik lah sekarang hanya tinggal Lay..." gumam Kris lalu setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga , sontak semuanya langsung melihat ke sumber suara, hening itu lah yang mereka dapatkan saat seorang wanita cantik berambut lurus berwarna coklat menuruni tangga dan tak lupa seseorang yang di tunggu mereka di belakang wanita itu. Semuanya berdiri dan menatap tajam sang wanita.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, dan baik lah kalian pasti sudah tahu... aku guard kalian yang baru nama ku Alice kim, salam kenal... seperti yang kalian tahu seorang guard bertugas untuk,menjaga kalian dan mengawasi setiap gerak gerik kalian semua, dan sekarang aku ingin memberitahu kalian semua.. aku rasa kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan membunuh orang, hingga pandora kalian sudah hampir terisi penuh..." jelas sang guar yang sepertinya tak suka basa-basi itu dia langsung memasuki inti pembicaraan

"Apa itu pandora..?" tanya Kai, Alice tersenyum sembari mengikat rambut lurusnya

"Pandora adalah sebuah kotak.. .. bisa di bilang kotak dosa, setiap wolf seperti kalian mempunyai pandora, kotak yang mencatat semuanya semua dosa yang telah kalian lakukan, jika seandainya pandora penuh aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, dan kemungkinan besar... kalian akan lenyap..." jelas Alice dengan tatapan seriusnya, para wolf terdiam mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui semua itu tentang sebuah kotak dosa yang bila penuh maka mereka akan menghilang.

"Ta-tapi... dari mana kau tahu tentang.. isi kotak pandora milik kami...?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang lumayan bergidik mendengar penjelasan Alice sebelumnya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Baekhyun... aku tidak tahu yang memberitahu adalah itu tato di belakang leher kalian...ji_" perkataan Alice di potong oleh teriakan kencang Chen.

"Kau bisa melihat tato di belakang leher kamii!"

"Hmm begitu lah, jika tato itu terbentuk sempurna, itu berarti kalian sudah memakai seluruh kotak pandora kalian... dan Tao aku memperingatkan mu... jika kau terus membunuh orang tato itu akan terbentuk sempurna..." Alice medekati Tao seraya mengelus belakang leher Tao, tentu saja membuat lelaki itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Alice dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan tangan mu... aku tak suka... dan juga aku tak peduli tentang itu... mejengkelkan saja..." ketus Tao seraya bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei..! Tao.. aku sudah memperingatkan mu... dan itu akan berlaku.. jika kau terus membunuh orang kau akan menghilang... ya terserah kalau itu kemauan mu... " saut Alice, Tao berhenti berjalan lalu kembali ketempat duduknya, dan ini sukses membuat semua wolf ber "wow" ria melihat reaksi Tao yang begitu penurut, sedangkan Alice hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Baik lah...oh sampai dimana tadi..hmm cara untuk mengosongkan pandora sangat simple namun sangat sulit, untuk kalian..."

"Bagaimana caranya..?" tanya Tao, baik lah ini membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main bahkan Xiumin hampir menyemburkan air minumnya, sangat jarang sekali Tao bertanya pada orang , Tao berbicara saja terkadang malas. Dia pelit kata

"Hmmm.. ku bilang simple kalian hanya tinggal membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta kepada kalian... simple kan.. namun wanita itu harus mencintai kalian dengan tulus dan apa adanya... lalu ini yang paling menyakitkan.. pasti wanita yang mencintai kalian itu akan meninggal... namun jika kalian tidak ingin wanita itu menninggal kalian harus meninggalkanya dengan kenangan manis yang kalian berikan... dan itu akan mengosongkan kotak pandora... kalian mengerti...?" jelas Alice namun para wolf hanya bisa menggeleng pertanda mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh sang guard. Alice terdiam seketika dan menghela nafasnya malas.

"Haaah... kurasa kalian akan mengerti..." desis Alice yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, sambil mengacak ngacak rambutnya sepertinya sang guard agak frustasi mengajari para wolf .

"Kaappaannn! Alice-kimm!" teriak Baekhyun dengan suara khasnya, Alice mengangkat tangannya, dan berhenti berjalan

"Saat kalian merasakan cinta..."

"Eh..."

"Oh ya aku lupa memberitahu kalian, jika pandora kosong ... kalian akan menjadi manusia... biasa... aku yakin itu lah yang kalian inginkan bukan.. jadi berjuanglah agar kalian tak menambah isi pandora.. aku mendukung kalian semua.."

Langkah kaki seorang Alice kim terdengar jelas di ruangan dengan ke 12 orang yang sedang berfikir keras tentang apa yang Alice katakan masih terdiam di tempat mereka masing masing, tentang rasa cinta dan seorang gadis akan mengosongkan kotak pandora, dan mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa, Alice benar memang itu lah yang mereka inginkan menjadi manusia biasa dan hidup tampa tanggungan apapun,

And ... this story just will begins...

**-**** Feelings Of Love And Fate For Wolf [Prolog****] End-**

**Author note** : Annyeonghaseyeo... babyphoenix's here (kalau fanfic anime nama saya miya-_-) salam kenal untuk semua reders di sini... ff kop pertama yang saya publish di acc ffn saya.. :\ karna biasanya saya mempublish ff kpop di blog ( ) dan fb pribadi, jadi jangan salah dangka kalau saya plagiat ya... masa plagiat ff sendiri _hening

ok... itu masih porog dan akan saya publish jika banyak review.. jadi mohon...

.

.

Review please/


End file.
